Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Worlds
by bluerain1984
Summary: As Sora continues to search for Riku and King Mickey, he discovers that there are other worlds being rampaged by the Heartless! Who is in control now? This time the worlds of KH, IY, FMA, and YGO collide. Cowritten with Crysta Meth
1. It Begins Again

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! Not Inuyasha, not Yugioh, not Kingdom Hearts, or Full Metal Alchemist. We're just bored out of our minds, and high on holiday candy. You can picture this story in 3D (like the game) or in animation, we don't care. Just sit back and enjoy. All worlds are AU, except the KH one. This fits, oh, somewhere between the first game and the second. 

**Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Worlds**

**Prologue:**

When an event takes place, it's aftereffects will undoubtedly become the makings of legends. However, with the passing of time, many things can be forgotten. Details, people, places…. Even entire worlds can be lost in the telling. Such is true in the legend of Sora, the Keybearer, who after his journeys and great adventure, traveled with his companions, Donald and Goofy, to find King Mickey, and Sora's childhood friend, Riku. Two years have passed since that day, and their search continues….

**Chapter One: It Begins Again**

The sun was bright in the verdant lands that Sora and his companions were walking through. After receiving the message from King Mickey, via the king's dog Pluto, they had went off I search of mousey monarch. As they were walking down another hill, Sora turned to Donald and said, "Well, this is one nice day, I wonder what adventures we'll have."

"Awe phooey," Donald exclaimed, "Nothing's gonna happen today. Nothing's happened in the last two months!"

All of a sudden, the blue sky was torn in two, making a huge rift appear. As the wind began to blow, from the rift descended a Gumi Ship. The trio watched in amazement as the Gumi Ship landed, and the huge doors opened. From the interior a familiar face stepped out.

"Leon!" Sora called, running towards the ship.

"Gawrsh, how did you get here?" Goofy asked, as he and Donald followed their friend.

"It's a long anf complicated story," Leon said, his expressionless as usual, "But I can tell you, it's beginning again."

Sora stopped at the base of the ship, and said with a grim face, "What is?"

"The Heartless have found a way to come back," Leon told them bluntly. Upon hearing this, Donald starting throwing a fit, and Goofy lifted his shield, expecting the little black creatures to pop out any second. Meanwhile, Leon continued, "The Heartless have found new worlds…Worlds they have somehow found the doors to. You must go these worlds and seal them. And there is yet another door. But not the door to the light that King Mickey spoke of."

"What door then, Leon?" Sora asked, confused.

"A door to the most terrible darkness that you could ever imagine," Leon said. "This gets deeper than you could ever know, Sora. When you reach the first world, you'll understand. Now take my Gumi Ship and go. They need you terribly"

Sora looked Goofy, then Donald, then smiled and said, "Well guys… Let's go!"

**_-Transition-_**

In a world on the edge of the universe, a dark and forsaken place, devoid of human life, a collection of great evil had begun. Dark creatures with beady yellow eyes guarded a large, broken down castle. From the massive double doors, down a long and twisted corridor, lit with torches seeming fueled by the malice emanating from the very walls, and through another set of wooden doors, was a vast, towering room lit with candles and lamps. In the center of the room stood a round table, the insignia of the Heartless engraved upon it. At the table were seated two Individuals.

One with spiked white hair and an evil look in his eyes said in his gravely voice, "I see why you are called Naraku. You are the epitome of Hell's evil!"

"I suppose," said the man with long black hair, shrouded in a cloak made of baboon skin, "And what are you called?"

"Call me, Marik- or when this is over, The King of Egypt!" replied the young man as he started laughing manically.

At that very moment, the doors to the chamber opened and four more individuals walked in. Three were dressed in black, with pale skin and eyes red as blood. The female who led them was the definition of beauty. Following in her wake was a short, fat man whose tongue hung out dripping saliva. The fat one turned to the woman and said, "Lust, isn't there anyone to eat here? I'm hungry!"

"Silence, Gluttony," said Lust, "We have work to do."

"Just be patient and we'll find something later," said one who came in behind them. This third fiend looked like an adolescent female, but it's voice and face could pin point no age or gender.

"But Envy, I'm hungry now!" Gluttony said, chewing his finger.

"We must finish this task," Lust said, producing a red stone. Envy carried two sacks to the table and laid their contents out. From one came the horns of a dragon, dust, and sharp teeth. As well as a splintered staff. And from the other were pieces of armor and glimmers of white hair. Then Lust threw two red stones onto the piles.

"Now to uphold my end of the bargain," Naraku said as he extended his hands over the piles of remains. Then, his hands seemed almost to melt, and drip a dark slinking matter onto the piles. This matter engulfed the remains and the gems and formed two bodies; one male, one female.

"And now to bring life to these empty shells!" Marik said, lifting a long, golden staff that had a large eye on it's tip. "My Millennium Rod! I command you to bring these creatures back from the halls of Anubis! Bring them Life!" he shrieked. Then, a yellow-white blast of energy shot out from the Rod to the bodies on the table. As the room filled with the light of the Rod's power, the eyes of the those on the table shot open, and both creatures let lose shrill cries of pain and horror.

The male being soon rose up, and his body was enveloped with flowing white robes and silver armor. His hair was white, and his eyes glowed yellow, rimmed with red. Then the female arose, and a cloak black as midnight enveloped her body, her long black hair twisting up as if alive as well, into the shape of horns. The broken staff reformed itself, and flew to her grasp. As her white fingers clutched her staff once more, her white eyes turned black.

Marik laughed with evil glee as he bowed to the beings they had resurrected. "Welcome back to the living, Ansem and Malificent." As the two floated down from the wooden table, the Heartless creatures seeped from outside and looked to their masters, and began dance in wild, jerky motions.

The woman called Malificent looked around at those assembled, and said, "By what magics were you able to bring us back?"

Lust tossed her dark hair back and said, "Through Alchemy. The both of you are homunculi, as we are, except you have your souls."

"And you can thank me for that," Marik said, "For the power of my Millennium Item restored your souls."

"And my own flesh went remake your bodies," Naraku said, standing. "You are both now half demons."

Ansem looked about and smiled, "I see you've have found out how to bring back the Heartless."

"Heartless are nothing but demons," Naraku said smugly, "I simply had to open a portal to Hell to bring them back."

"And you did not lose your heart?" Malificent asked.

Naraku laughed at her. "The 'heart' as you call it is nothing but the soul. And I have neither."

Ansem burst out with laughter, "Then you are indeed a worthy ally."

Naraku pulled down the hood to his cloak, covering his face with that of a baboon. "Indeed," he replied.

"Now can I eat something, Lust?" begged Gluttony. "Can I?"

"Of course you can eat," said a voice from the door. A figure who stood in the shadows threw in one of the Heartless. "How cruel of you not to feed him." the figure said as the little Heartless scuttled around. Gluttony licked his lips, and in second devoured the creature.

"Now, my dear friends," the mysterious guest said, "Allow me first to welcome you all to my castle. And once our hungry friend finishes his meal, we shall devise our plan…"

**_-Transition-_**

Sora watched the stars zoom by as they went further and further into the black abyss. But then, he saw a bright light in the distance. He squinted to see it more clearly, then turned to his friends and said, "I wonder what this new world will be like. What kind of people will we meet there?"

Donald looked up from the controls and said, "Aw, phooey! It'll be just like all the other places."

Sora looked down at his feathered friend and replied, "I don't know… I think… I feel like something else is going to happen. Something different… Incredible."

"Phooey," Donald mumbled.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a loud BOOM! And the ship shook violently as the alarms flared up, filling the cockpit with red light as the computers said "Critical Damage. Critical Damage to the to hull. Critical Damage." As the warning continued to list the damage, Sora and Goofy looked out the window to see a fleet of Heartless ships surrounding them.

"Gawrsh! We're in trouble, Sora!"

"Man your battle stations," Donald quacked back at them. "NOW!"

Sora and Goofy scrambled to the turrets on either side of the ship as Donald tried to maneuver past the horde of ships, but even through their valiant efforts they heard three loud explosions, each BANG followed a nausea inducing spin, all while the warning alarms grew louder and louder. Then, loudest of all, the computers exclaimed, "WARNING! Hull has been breeched! Hull has been breeched!" The three friends looked at each other in terror as the Heartless boarded the ship. Within seconds, Large Bodies and Soldiers surrounded them. They leaped up from their seats to make one last stand. Then, everything went black.

**_-Transition to Feudal Japan-_**

"Miroku! Get the hell over here and help me!" Inu-yasha barked as a mass of the mysterious dark demons grabbed at his feet. "They just don't stop!"

"I'm on it!" Miroku called, unwrapping his right hand, "Wind Tunnel!" he cried as the viod in his hand stared sucking up the new demons. Inu-yasha cried out and jammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground to keep himself from being pulled in, too, as the last of the creatures were sucked in.

When the battle ground was clear, Inu-yasha pulled his sword up from the ground, walked to the monk, and smacked him in the end. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!" he yelled. "I could have been killed!"

Nearby, Sango woke up and rubbed her head, where one of the creatures had hit her earlier in the fight. She looked around, and saw little Shippo still a little dazed. Then she looked over at her two arguing friends and said, "Where's Kagome?"

"Huh?" Inu-yasha said, snapping to attention. "She's not here?" he sniffed around for her scent, then, leaped off to into the trees. "This way!"

"Wait! Inu-yasha!" Miroku called as he helped Sango to her feet.

The half-breed paid him no mind. He forged ahead in the direction of Kagome's scent, the smell of her growing stronger with each step. Then, he parted a mass of bushes, and came upon a very odd sight.

Some guy, dressed in weird clothes, lay unconscious in Kagome's arms, the two surrounded in piles of multicolored rubble.

"Wha…. What's going on!" Inu-yasha cried, pissed and confused beyond all reason.


	2. The New World

**AN:** You guys asked for it, we got it. Here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter Two: The New World**

Sora awoke, groggy and aching all over. He groaned as he sat up, reaching to rub the big knot in the back of his head, and was snapped full aware when he felt bandages around his head.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Who did this?" then he looked at his surroundings. He was inside some strange bamboo hut, and had a large robe over him like a blanket. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Feudal Japan," said a girl's voice. Sora looked up, and saw a pretty girl with mid-length black hair, wearing a school girl's outfit.

"Feudal Japan? What? Where's that?" he asked the girl. Then he realized, and asked "Where's Goofy and Donald?"

"Who?" the girl asked, confused.

"My friends," Sora said. "Donald's a little duck, kind of a loud mouth, and Goofy is a dog, I guess, with long black ears."

"I'd remember some weird looking demons like that," the girl said.

"Their not demons," Sora told her, "They're just… They're just them."

"Well, in any case I haven't seen them. And even though look like you're from my world, I guess you're not from Tokyo."

"No," Sora said. "I'm… Wait a minute! This must be the new world!" he got up on his feet, and stumbled a little, the girl rushing to catch him.

"Wait," she said to him, "You're still to hurt. You were in pretty bad shape when I found you. I needed Kaede to help me dress your wounds."

Sora hung his head, "Oh no…" he said, "They must have been kidnapped by those Heartless…"

"Heartless?" the girl asked. "Are those like… little black demons?"

Sora looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Yes! This has to be the new world if you have them here."

"Those things have been terrorizing every village for weeks, stealing human souls," she said.

"Souls? You mean their hearts." Sora said.

"No, I mean their _souls_." she replied.

Suddenly a gruff voice called from outside, "Kagome! Is that weirdo awake yet?"

"Oh, right," the girl said, laughing nervously, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?"

"I'm Sora," he said. "Who was that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Kagome said as the door flap opened, and a young man in red, with long white hair and furry dog ears came in, and glared angrily at them.

"Kagome…" the dog boy snarled, "Why are you holding him like that?"

Kagome dropped Sora, clasped her hands behind her back, and said with a grin, "Like what?"

"OW!" Sora cried, rubbing his butt, "That's still tender!"

The dog boy stomped over to Kagome and said, "Well what's the deal here? Did that little freak tell you where he came from?"

"He's not a freak, Inu-yasha," Kagome said, sounding like she was getting angry too, "He's just from another world, like me."

"That's the second time you've said you're from another world," Sora said, looking up at Kagome. "How did you get to this one?"

"I fell down a well on my family shrine," Kagome said. "I'm from Modern Japan."

"So, you don't have a Gummi Ship?" Sora asked.

"A what?" Kagome yelped.

"I'll take that as a no," he said. He looked in the corner, where he saw the remains of Leon's ship, "That was a Gummi ship I, uh, borrowed…"

"Oh, the new guy is awake!" said a small child, who appeared to have a big poofy tail and fox feet, as he poked his head in.

"Uh…" Sora muttered.

"Hey Miroku, Sango, he's awake!" the fox child said, as he scurried over and hopped into Sora's lap and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Shippo." As two other people came in, Shippo pointed to them and said, "That's Miroku, and that's Sango. Who are you?"

"Sora," he replied, getting confused.

Then, Inu-yasha bent down and said, "Well now the introductions are over, I got some questions for you." Inu-yasha took a sniff at Sora, and scowled even more, "Do you know anything about those weird demons?"

"Well, where I come from they're called Heartless." Sora said.

"Heartless…" Miroku mused, "Does that mean they have no souls?"

"No, it means they don't have hearts," Sora said, getting annoyed, "That's why they're called Heartless."

"Well they're not ripping into people's chests andtearing out their hearts," Sango said, "They've taken their souls- their life essence."

"And leaving victims as hollow shells," Miroku added.

"That's what they do when they steal hearts," Sora said.

"Then perhaps the 'hearts' ye speak of be what we calls souls," said an old woman, dressed in red and white robes, as she entered the hut. Over her left eye was a patch, and in her hand a long bow she was apparently using as a walking stick.

"I guess that makes sense," Sora said, "Are you the Kaede person helped Kagome heal me?" he asked.

"Indeed, I am," she said, coming over and taking a good look at Sora. Then she said, "Ye are fortunate to have survived that horrible crash. I thought for certain when Kagome brought you back you were dead. I am most glad to see I was wrong." She looked at Shippo and said, "Bring that weapon that was found with him."

"I'm on it," Shippo said, rushing out of the room. It took a few minutes for him to drag the heavy object in.

"My Keyblade!" Sora said, smiling as Shippo got closer to Sora. But then the sword disappeared from Shippo's hands, and reappeared in Sora's. Everyone, except Kaede, 'Oohed' and 'Ahhed'.

Inu-yasha pouted and crossed his arms, "It's just a stupid sword. Mine's bigger."

"Ah, it _is_ the Keyblade," Kaede said. She looked at Sora and said, "Then ye must be the legendary Keyblade Master."

"The what's-it-who's-it?" Inu-yasha asked.

"The Keyblade Master," Kaede said, "Be ye more deaf than I? He has obviously come here to aide us in our time of need."

"Hey, what about me?" Inu-yasha said, "Who just got finished saving this village from a-"

"Look out!" Sora cried, jumping up with lighten quick speed and pushed past them. With a single stroke he took out a Search Ghost Heartless that had sneaked in. Everyone looked at him with their jaws agape, except Kaede of course.

"Ye were saying?" Kaede asked.

Inu-yasha shut his mouth then smiled and said, "That was okay, I guess."

"That was amazing!" Shippo said.

Then they heard screams of panic from outside. They opened the flap, and saw the Heartless attacking the village again.

"Let's go!" Inu-yasha and Sora said at the same time, and both rushed out, Inu-yasha drawing the enormous Tetsusaiga, as the others came running out behind them. People ran for safety as Inu-yasha swung his sword, crying "Tetsusaiga!" and taking out three small Heatless and one Large Body in one swing. Sora took the Keyblade and yelled "Strike Raid!" taking out seven Heartless several feet away with three swings in a row. Miroku slung out holy sutras and smacked down even more Heartless with his staff as Sango cried "Hiraikotsu!" and took out ten. And Kagome and Kaede, with Shippo yelling "Foxfire!" took out the remaining Heartless with their sacred arrows.

**_-Transition-_**

In the darkened part of the forest, on a hill surrounded by a heavy miasma, sat Naraku's palace. Heartless flew from every door and window, while inside his inner chambers, Naraku sat across from the Mysterious One who had first come to him with the little black demons.

"Tell me," Naraku said, "You have not given me your name. I don't believe any of us know your name."

"Because names hold power," the Stranger said. Naraku could see his eyes glowing red from the darkness. "To have one's name is to hold power over them. You would do better to guard your own name."

"No one could have power over me," Naraku said, amused that this being would be so naïve. "They hold power already," said the Strange One. "So, what will you do now with your new guest?" as they glanced over at Naraku's Incarnation, Kana, who held a mirror that allowed them to seeSora and the others as they fought off another round of Heartless.

"I'm going to kill them of course," Naraku said. "The boy should be no-"

"You will not touch him," the Mysterious One said, "He is very important in the final plan. So is the girl."

"You mean Inu-yasha's human girl, Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Yes," the Stranger said, "Leave her and Sora alive… The others I have no use for. I want you to capture the girl and bring her to me. Now…" he said, leaning back, "Tell me more about the 'Shikon Jewel.'"

"You mean, this?" Naraku asked, as he pulled out the nearly completed Jewel.

"Yes… What exactly are these… Four Souls?"

"They are what give the Jewel it's power," Naraku said. "Combined with a pure heart, it can grant it's holder all the power in the world."

The Stranger smiled, showing off his gleaming fangs, "Power enough… to open a Portal?"

"Perhaps," Naraku said. "But why should I care to do that? I only want this world. To rule over all. Other worlds don't interest me."

"Very well," Naraku's guest said, standing. "Just remember: keep the boy alive, and bring me the girl." then, he vanished.


	3. Kagome Kidnapped!

**Chapter Three: Kagome Kidnapped!**

After the battle in the village, Sora sat with his new friends, eating the food Kagome had brought with her from her own time. He sat between Kaede and Miroku, slurping one of many bowls of Ramen noodles.

"Kagome," he said with his mouth full, "Are you sure your well can't go to other worlds besides your own?"

"Pretty sure," Kagome said as she popped open a soda can.

"You'll have to fix that thing you came in," Inu-yasha said, gulping his food.

"Aww," Sora whined in disgrace, "There are so many pieces missing!"

"We could help you fix it," Sango offered.

"That'd be cool," Sora said.

"There are a few new inventions that may prove useful to your craft," Kaede said.

"Or," Kagome said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "We could go to my time and buy you new stuff! We could get you a new ship!"

"With what, my good looks?" Sora said, "You don't have any munny here."

"If you mean gold, then yes we do," Miroku said, then he got a sheepish look on his face and added, "But we don't have any on us."

"We could do as my village once did," Sango said, "and slay demons."

"How about we just find the pieces and just fix it ourselves," Inu-yasha suggested, "That would be easier."

"Yeah, it would," Sora agreed, "Besides, I was supposed, to… um…"

"Find the Keyhole and seal this world?" Kaede said.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Being a old woman, and often overlooked, I hear of such things. I know more about this world, and others, than ye think. Especially ye, Inu-yasha." she added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu-yasha demanded. "It's not my fault you're an old hag!"

"Do you happen to know where it is?" Sora asked her, hoping this might actually be easy.

"Aye, I do," she said, "But as a protector of this world, I cannot tell directly."

"New it was too easy," Sora pouted.

"I think Naraku's behind this," Inu-yasha said. "He's been hiding since these things came. And his stench is all over those little demons."

"Whose Naraku?" Sora asked.

"That would take a while to explain," Kagome said, "let's just say that he's our mortal enemy."

"And I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do," Inu-yasha said, standing up and lifting his fist.

"Well, let's start looking for the Gummi pieces," Sora said, also getting up, "If Naraku is controlling the Heartless here, then wherever there are Heartless, that's where he'll be."

"Alright," chimed little Shippo, "I need to walk off all this candy." And so the little troop set off to find the other Gummi Ship pieces. Their first stop was the original crash sight, where Kagome had first found Sora. After pushing back the thick foliage, they came to the circular area that had been charred to a crisp my the ship's explosions.

"I'm pretty sure I got all the pieces before," Kagome said, "But I could have overlooked something."

"Well, better get started," Sora, said. He laid the majority of the previously collected pieces in the middle of the burned circle, then they each split off into the woods. Kagome and Shippo to the right, Sora and Inu-yasha to the left, and Sango and Miroku straight ahead.

**_-Transition-_**

"Alright," Inu-yasha said as he scratched his head, looking under various bushes "so what do Dummies-"

"Gummies" Sora corrected him.

"Whatever!" the half demon yelled. "What do they look like?"

"Well," Sora said, scratching his own head, "They're kind of… squishy… and colorful."

"AAAH!" Inu-yasha screamed as he took a step, bounced, and landed on his head.

"Inu-yasha, you found one!" Sora cheered as he bent down and picked up the block.

"Terrific," the dog boy muttered.

"AAAHHHH!" a voice screamed.

"What was that?" Sora asked. Then they heard a loud SMACK, followed by THUD. They hurried back to the circle, carrying their Gummi, and found Sango with a Gummi, and Miroku on his butt, rubbing his head.

"Not again!" Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Sora asked.

"No, Miroku's just a lecherous pervert!" Sango yelled.

"I merely searching for Sora's items when my hand just happen to pass by," Miroku said.

"His blocks aren't on my butt!" Sango raged, and hit him again. At that time, Kagome and Shippo came back with their own Gummies, with Shippo bouncing on his.

"We found some," Kagome cheered.

"These are fun!" Shippo exclaimed as he continued to bounce on the big green Gummi block.

"Four down, six to go," Sora remarked. They split up again, this time Sango and Shippo trading search partners.

"Is he always like that?" Sora asked.

"Who? The Monk or the Rat?" Inu-yasha said as they went deeper into the woods.

"Never mind," Sora said. Then, he peered off into the distance, and said, "I think I see one over there." and off they went.

_**-Transition-**_

"Here's another one," Sango said as she picked a block out of a tree.

"I kinda wish Sora wouldn't go," Kagome said. " I know he has a job to do, but he's made things a little more interesting around here." she was bending down to get another Gummi block, when she suddenly stiffened, and gasped. "I sense the Jewel Shards!"

"Get down!" Sango cried as she threw her hiraikotsu, knocking down a Heartless that had snuck up on them. But this one didn't vanish. It jumped back up and stared them down. It looked like a little dark Ninja. And in seconds a whole legion of Ninja Heartless converged, followed by a mob of Heartless dressed in Samurai armor.

"Run, Kagome! Get Inu-yasha," Sango yelled as tiny Kirara transformed and became a huge demon cat.

"I'm not leaving you behind. These things are stronger than before," Kagome replied, then immediately fired an arrow at the Heartless.

"Kirara," Sango ordered, "Get Inu-yasha!"

Kirara roared and took off into the air, flying over the trees, following Inu-yasha and Sora's scents. When she found them, however, they were also fighting Heartless.

"Dammit!" Inu-yasha said as he mowed down three Ninjas. "Where'd they come from?"

"I don't know," Sora said, fighting back two. Then, he looked up and saw Kirara flying towards them. The demon cat swooped down, batting away Heartless so Sora and Inu-yasha could grab on to her and fly out of the throng.

"Kirara?" Sora said, looking at the massive feline. "What happened? Where's Sango and Kagome?"

"They're in trouble," Inu-yasha said. Then, they heard the girls' loud screams in the distance.

"Go Kirara!" Sora told her, and with a roar, she flew off.

**_-Transition-_**

"NO! Kagome!" Sango cried as the Ninjas and Samurai swarmed around her. Minutes after having been attacked, Kagome had been knocked out by a Sumo Heartless, which was now carrying her away. Sango tried to fight threw the waves of enemies, but her strength was already giving out.

"Get out of my way!" she heard Inu-yasha yell from above. "Wind Scar!" he cried, swinging his sword. Sango planted her own weapon into the ground and let it shield her as the Wind Scar destroyed the Heartless around her.

"Sango, are you okay?" Sora asked, jumping down from Kirara's back.

"Where's Kagome?" Inu-yasha demanded.

"The Heartless carried her away," Sango said, "There was nothing I could do."

"Dammit!" Inu-yasha snarled. "Naraku's gonna pay!"

"Inu-yasha!" called Shippo as he and Miroku finally came from the woods. "What happened?"

"The Heartless took Kagome," Sora said.

"We'll fix your what-cha-ma-call-it later," Inu-yasha said. "We have to find Kagome."

"You won't have to look far," said a deep voice from all around.

"Show yourself Naraku!" Inu-yasha called out.

Sora looked down, suddenly overcome by fear, dread, and a strange sense of pain. "What is this? What's this feeling?"

"It's Naraku's demonic aura." Miroku said with contempt.

"Dammit, Naraku, what did you do with Kagome?" Inu-yasha yelled again.

All they got was a laugh, as a wooden doll fell from the trees above them.

"Only a demon puppet," Sango remarked.

"How could let Kagome get captured, Inu-yasha?" Shippo whined.

"I wasn't the one with her!" Inu-yasha shouted, smacking the fox cub in the noggin.

"We're wasting time," Sora said, "Let's go after him now. I think I feel his presence going that way," he said, pointing southward.

Inu-yasha sniffed the air, "That where his scent is coming from too. Let's go!" he ordered. He took off running faster than lightening.

"Whoa!" Sora remarked.

"Get on Kirara, it's the only way we'll catch up" Sango said as the rest of them climbed on, and off they went to get Kagome.

**_-Transition-_**

"Well done, Naraku," said the red haired stranger as he stood above Kagome's unconscious body.

"It was simple. I only needed to wait for the opportunity." the demon replied.

Then, the stranger waved his hand over Kagome, and her clothes were replaced with the garb of a holy priestess.

"You knew her true form then," Naraku said.

"Of course. The woman she was before had been one of a very select few who were pure enough to open the door to all hearts. It takes only seven to break the barrier, but I hit a few blocks. This girl is the perfect substitute for one I cannot gain access to. Here. Take these," he said, giving Kagome's school outfit to Naraku. "Fashion one of your puppets into the her form and put these on it to lure the others here."

"Already done," Narkau said, taking the clothes and throwing into a nearby wood pile. With a snap of his fingers, the collection changed, and looked exactly like Kagome, but with dull, lifeless eyes.

"Excellent. Farewell, Naraku. Do not forget your promise." the stranger said as he took Kagome and vanished.  
"Ha! I keep no promises," Naraku said, watching the heros from Kana's mirror. "When that boy comes with Inu-yasha, I will kill them all. If they get past my barriers of course.

But as he was gloating, he was being watched. His own incarnation, Kagura, heard everything her creator had said, and devised a plan of her own.

**_-Transition-_**

The five continued to hurry, using their senses, mostly smell in Inu-yasha's case, to search out Naraku.

"He could be anywhere," young Shippo said.

"He's this way," Sora ascertained, "I can feel it."

"And I can smell it," Inu-yasha called from the ground, "It's getting stronger by the second-" then he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Sora asked. Then he looked, and in front of them was a woman with empty red eyes, pointed ears, and a feather in her hair.

"Kagura," Miroku said, "Has Naraku sent you to stop us now?"

"Actually, no," Kagura said, "I have information beneficial to you. But you must swear to kill Naraku first."

"No problem with that," Inu-yasha said, "But why should we trust you?"

"Fine then, don't take my information," she said.

"Wait a minute," Sora said, "We have no choice. She might be right. Think of Kagome."

Inu-yasha, huffed and said, "Fine, what is this 'information'?"

"Naraku has put up a very strong barrier," Kagura said. "In fact, your sword alone cannot break it."

"What? Just try me!" Inu-yasha challenged her.

"Go on then. Try to break. In fact it's right here." she said, stepping aside as they saw the transparent red wall suddenly become visible.

"Alright," Inu-yasha said, drawing his sword again. This time, however, and turned a bright, glowing red. Then, he lifted it over his head, and swung with all his strength at the barrier. As the blade made contact with the wall, sparks and fire flew, then the wall itself pulsed, sending Inu-yasha flying back into Sora, knocking them both down.

Then, Kagura looked over at Inu-yasha with a grin and said, "And the inner barrier is twice as strong as this." she said. "That's all I can offer. If you get past these barriers, then you might save you precious woman." then, the wind rose up around her, and she pulled the feather out of her hair, enlarging it, and flying away on the wind.

Inu-yasha got to his feet and smacked at the transparent wall. "Dammit all! How are we gonna get through this thing?"

"Maybe Sora's Keyblade can help," Sango said.

"Are you kidding," Sora asked her, "My Keyblade's not nearly strong enough to break through that."

"Then perhaps you need to make it stronger," said a tiny old voice.

"Who said that?" Sora said, looking around. Then he felt a tiny prick on his neck. "Ow!" he said as he smacked his neck. He looked at his hand and saw a tiny little flea.

"Such is the fate… of a flea," it said as it popped back into shape.

"Myoga, it's been a while since you've been around you old coward," Inu-yasha said.

"I've only just heard about the fantastic Keybearer coming to our world, Lord Inu-yasha." Myoga said.

Sora looked at the flea and asked, "You really know how to make the Key stronger?"

"Of course," Myoga said. "Totosai, the great demon sword smith can make it unbeatable. He is the one who forged Lord Inu-yasha's Tetsusaiga."

"Then let's hurry and get to that old fart before we waste any more time," Inu-yasha said, taking off again.

"Here we go again," said Miroku as they got back on Kirara and headed off to the west.


End file.
